Edward's Previous Life
by TwilightEdwardBella95
Summary: Edward's Life before he became a vampire and how his life was. Takes place in 1901 . He has to deal with arrange marriage. Being forced to go to college or going to be drafted into War War I until the spanish influenza also called La Grippe hits. Plz R&R!
1. Forward Prologue

_**Edward's Previous Life**_

_**Prologue/ Forward.**_

**Forward**

Today is the day when we join hands of matrimony of the top two people in society. Mr Edward Anthony Masen and Ms Elizabeth Marianne Le Fray.

-From Chicago Record Herald Saturday, May 25, 1890.

**Prologue**

It was September 1918. The Spanish Influenza also called "La Grippe." The La Grippe took my father in the beginning of the wave killer. It soon got to me and my mother. I was getting weaker by the second, the minute of each hour, each day. Blood kept gushing out of my mouth and my nose. My head felt like it weighed 100 million pounds. My head and my body would become limp and light headed. My eyes were becoming heavy they shot over my bright green eyes. Sweat was dripping from my hair and down my face down to my toes. All the sound around me was dying I couldn't hear the clock tick or the doctor come near me and whisper what was happening to me. I couldn't hear people coughing up blood violently or hear people sneeze. I was dying from this horrible sickness every single millisecond and getting worse every second of the day. Than I was saw the light this was truly the last of me. I than walked into the light were the angels were calling my name Edward.

**Okay this is only the forward and the prologue. Tell me yes or no to keep or not. If I get a yes than I will type up chapter1. I had to do a lot of research on the Spanish Influenza or also called the La Grippe. This was the world's 5****th**** biggest killer that was global. Also this story is supposed to be from Edward's human life to be turning into a vampire or till he meets Bella so yeah. If you have read my story **_**The Secret I Never Told You Love! **_**Than you will find out about some characters there. This story I already have the plot. Also don't forget I have 3 other stories and I am a beta reader. Please Review it does not take long!**


	2. November 11 1914

_**Edward's Previous Life**_

_**Chapter1: November 11, 1914**_

**Hey everyone! I am gladly to present the chapter of this story. I was waiting for people to review. I always love getting reviews. It only takes a second up or more. I hope you enjoy this story. I have written four other stories so please read them and than I got to take three other stories from another author because she is busy. Next Tuesday which will be November 11 which is my birthday and I will be 13 years old! I am so excited for the new Taylor Swift and David Archuleta CD because they come out on my birthday and it is my presents and also the Twilight the movie I get to see when it comes out for my other present so yeah! By the way in this chapter Edward is 13 years old.**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, sweetie please get up!" my mother Elizabeth said drawing back the curtains to reveal the early morning sunlight that shined into my room.

"Edward please get up and help your father down on the farm before you go to school." said mother. I wonder if she got up on the wrong side of the bed, or she had another miscarriage, or her and father did not have there nightly fun.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." I said putting on my trousers.

I walked out into the blistery hot morning. The sun shined into my eyes almost blinding me. I couldn't really see where I was walking because of the sun. Than I realized I stepped into horse crap. Ew! Now I will have to be the stinky rich boy in school.

Let me tell you some things about me. I am 13 years old. I was born in June of 1901. My family is rich because my father is a successful lawyer, but everyone who is rich has to have a mansion with a piece of farm land.

" EDWARD! GET OVER HERE NOW!" My father Edward Masen Sr. yelled at me. Okay defiently they did not do there nightly stuff, or mother had another miscarriage.

" Yes, sir." I said to him when I was jogging over to him.

"Here, feed the chickens. I need you to do this for me and take over the other chores for me because I have a important case to take over and I have to go to New York. Do what your mother says. Also my son, be safe." my father said giving me a pat on the back.

"Yes, sir." I said.

I followed my orders. After that I had to eat my mothers food really fast.

"Have a good day Edward!" mother called after me.

Me and my best friend Henry walked to school which takes us hm... maybe a rough time of 30 minutes.

"Edward do you want to go fishing this week, or do some cockfighting?" Henry asked me.

" I don't know because my father is out of town and he asked me to do the other chores for him. I will ask my mother." said I.

" Okay." Henry replied back.

You see when you have a father who mostly travels out of town you have to act as the man of the house and act very mature.

When I got home I did my chores which were feeding the dogs, the cows, the goats, the pigs so they would be ready for slauter soon, and do other things. I made my way into the parlor where I found my mother.

"Edward, we have been invited to a ball that is in one week. We will need to go to town this Saturday." my mother explained to me.

" Yes mother. Mother may I ask you something?"

"Sure dear, anything." my mother replied in a honey filled voice.

" Henry asked me if me and him could go fishing or cockfighting some time this weekend. May I go?"

" I don't see a problem. But you need to do everything first than you can go." mother said stroking my messy bronze hair.

"Yes. Ma'am.

**Okay here is your time to review. Did you like it or hate it?** **Also I will be doing year by year. **


	3. November 16 1914 Part I

_**Edward's Previous Life**_

_**Chapter 2: November 16, 1914 Part I**_

_**I took some of your advice and will be some days in the year. This is the weekend when Henry and Edward go and do some things and you get to meet a new character. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It makes me really happy to see the reviews. Lastly, please read and review my other stories. Enjoy!**_

_**Previous in Edward's Previous Life:**_

"Edward, we have been invited to a ball that is in one week. We will need to go to town this Saturday." my mother explained to me.

" Yes mother. Mother may I ask you something?"

"Sure dear, anything." my mother replied in a honey filled voice.

" Henry asked me if me and him could go fishing or cockfighting some time this weekend. May I go?"

" I don't see a problem. But you need to do everything first than you can go." mother said stroking my messy bronze hair.

"Yes. Ma'am.

_**Edward POV**_

Me and Henry have been walking around the festival of Autumn _**(A.N. I made that up. It is probably will be a thing later in the story called the Autumn Ball.)**_with his year younger sister named Emma following us like a little lost puppy.

"Hey Emma how about you go with your friends." Henry asked annoyed from Emma following us and asking me questions.

"I don't feel like it because you guys are very grand to hang out with." Emma said eying me.

Let me explain about Emma. Emma is 12 years old and is in love with me. She always likes to interrogate me with petty questions, follows me like she is a lost puppy. It can be annoying. But here are some good things about her: She is pretty, intelligent, has a bubbly personality, and she is a very grand girl. She is the kind of girl who takes chances and does not care about money and society. I have to admit I do have a small crush on her. Her beautiful body moved in a way a butterfly would move very elegant. Her ash brown hair smelled of roses.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Emma asked tapping her foot.

" No. Emma I am sorry I was not paying attention."

" Oh I forgive you." She said sliding her hand down my face. " I said that John fell down on Diana when Ice Skating and Diana slapped him across the face calling him to watch his balancing issues."

I chuckled about this. Me, Henry, and Emma watched cockfights, and operas. Than we went home to get ready for the Autumn Ball.

_**Ta Da! Here is chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be part II of this chapter which will be the Autumn ball.**_


End file.
